Existing combination shower head, for example a shower system combined with top sprayer and hand shower head applied by this applicant with publishing number CN103521369A, comprises a top sprayer with at least two outlet types and a hand shower head, the top sprayer is disposed with an inlet waterway connected to the water supply source and first diversion waterways corresponding to the outlet type one by one; the top sprayer is further disposed with a second diversion waterway, the hand shower head is connected to the second diversion waterway by a flexible pipe; the top sprayer is disposed with a switch mechanism, which is coupled to the inlet waterway, the first diversion waterway and the second diversion waterway to switch the waterways, the waterway switch can switch any diversion waterway to connect to the inlet waterway. The switch mechanism of the combination shower head is disposed at the top sprayer, the structure is not compact enough not it needs improvement.